


A Crown Of Iron And Fire

by SomeoneEight



Series: If Monsters Could Love [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Ganbaatar, Hvitserk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: When an unexpected battle arises, the relationship between Ivar and Oleg becomes even stronger.Continuation of the fanfic "If The Monsters Could Love"
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Series: If Monsters Could Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally in Portuguese, this version is in free translation.

_**Part 01** _

_*********** _

And it so happened that after leaving Novgorod, the great battalion of Slavs commanded by Oleg went to Estia (now Estonia). There the fleet would be withdrawn, and the region was ruled by Duke Gustave II, who was responsible for building the boats.

However, everyone was surprised when they reached the Baltic lands and found Gustave waiting for them at the top of the hill next to his army in formation.

Oleg did not understand at first.

Seeing everyone armed, ready to go to war made his blood run cold for a few seconds. The Prince of Kiev then stopped with his soldiers.

\- What is happening? - asked Ivar to Ganbaatar.

\- I dont know. It looks like they set up an ambush.

\- Go, get the bags of foliage that we brought from the Silk Road, fill the catapults with it. Now.

\- What?

\- I know exactly the direction of this meeting. If you want to live, do as I say. - Ragnarsson's eyes were terribly blue - Tell the archers to climb the rock, you should only attack at my signal, understand?

Ganbaatar seemed reluctant to the boneless's orders, but in the end, he ended up moving away from the front line and obeying him.

\- We built your fleet, Prince Oleg! - Duke Gustave shouted over his horse - But we will not allow you all to invade Scandinavia. Unless you hand Igor over to me.

Ivar quickly touched the boy's shoulder, bringing him closer to him. Igor, although he didn't want to show up, looked a little scared.

\- What's going on, why do they want me?

The Boneless soon assured him:

\- Don't worry, no one will hurt you. You're with me.

And his gaze fixed on enemies like pure ice. No one would lay a finger on the young heir, absolutely no one.

\- What are you talking about, Gustave? - Oleg's lips trembled with irritation - We made a deal! We have an old alliance. You swore loyalty to me.

\- I swore loyalty to the Rus Throne - replied the other - You broke our alliance the day you murdered your brother, Prince Askold, for whom I had great appreciation. You poisoned him like a coward, Oleg. And now you have allied yourself with the pagans.

Ivar and Hvitserk looked at each other, restrained. The Duke of Estia continued:

\- You must not rule the Rus. Renounce your title Oleg, give the boy to me or I will order them to burn your boats!

\- I will not hand over my nephew! - screamed the Prophet with veins already jumping from his neck - We came to take the fleet, I will not leave here without it, give us passage or they will be executed as traitors.

Ahead, the Captain of Gustave's army announced with a loud voice:

\- The Duke gives one last warning, Prince! If you want to proceed with the march, hand over the heir!

Ivar then took the floor, and his voice floated across the field like a dagger slicing through the air:

\- Come and get him, then. But come with your spears and swords! Fight like mans do!

Oleg looked at him immediately:

\- What are you doing? They have our ships.

\- Yeah, They have - Ivar gave a confident smile turning his knife between the fingers - But they will not go anywhere.

The Son of Ragnar's ideas always seemed somewhat peculiar, but the belief in him made Oleg also feel minimally secure. There was no alternative but to trust the cripple.

So he did.

When Gustave's army then descended the hill like a stampede cattle, the Rus stayed in place waiting for Ivar's signal. Hvitserk whispered to his brother:

\- What are we waiting for?

The boneless did not answer. He simply looked at Ganbaatar:

\- Release the catapults!!!

And the instant the bags were launched across the sky, the order was given for the archers to shoot their arrows in flames. Soon the burned foliage caused an intense toxic smoke to rise in the field, as they were not ordinary leaves, but mancenilla's. The enemies were blind and dizzy for a few moments, others vomited as soon as they inhaled the odor and many collapse to the ground, hunting for air to vacuum. Their horses were unable to proceed and also fell. It was the right time to attack them.

\- Shoot! - shouted Ivar at the archers.

Amid all the smoke that clouded the sight of Gustave's men, all they could feel were arrows hitting their bodies from all directions and taking their breath away forever.

Ivar also fired, as agile and accurate as he had learned to be. And when enemy archers appeared in the mountains aiming ballistae, Ivar ordered at the warriors:

\- Shield wall! Shield wall!

Everyone protected themselves under the iron roofs, withstanding the rain of arrows that came over them, and only a few were not quick enough to dodge. The other half of the Estian army that had not been reached by the smoke, did not delay in full force against Oleg.

The Prince of Kiev immediately vocifarated to his army:

\- Cover your faces. Move forward now! Move forward!

Ganbaatar repeated the command. And the Rus at once plucked swords from their scabbards, and covered their faces with black handkerchiefs, hitting to the enemies and screaming like their Nordic descendants. Ivar took the horse's reins and his cart roamed the field as if the wheels were on fire.

Hvitserk was laughing out loud with his brother. It was not explainable how much he had missed the heat of battle, and the sensation of the wind smelling of blood. He got out of the wagon and cut off the head of the first estian who came his way.

The Rus soldiers then collided with the enemy battalion and the sound of steel crashing and meat being torn apart was loudly. Ivar was approaching the cavalry when he felt someone behind him, it was a soldier who had climbed into the carriage in order to pull Igor. The boy, however, was quick to reach Ragnarsson's ax and drive it into the man's skull.

The scene made the cripple immediately remember himself when he was a child murdered a boy in a game. Then he smiled at Igor placing him beside and giving him an amused slap on the shoulder.

Oleg, already distant from most soldiers, handled the sword with great force, getting rid of everyone who tried to strike him, did not let himself be distracted for an instant. He wanted to get to Gustave, but the Duke was far away fighting at the end of the field. Ganbaatar, meanwhile, was already climbing the rocks with another group of men in order to surprise the enemy archers. When he reached them at the edge of the rock, he stabbed the Estians and their bodies were thrown from the air, forming pools of blood across the land.

\- Cavalry! - screamed Ivar, closing her fist in signal to throw their spears at those who approached.

Estia's soldiers who came in droves, soon had their breasts pierced and died like pigs stuck in the bronze rods.

Hvitserk kept busy fighting like a wolf on the battlefield, death seemed to dance beside him, and the boy was constantly monologizing "TYR IS WITH ME! HE IS MY STRENGTH!" while cutting the men with his sharp blade. However, whe found himself trapped in the fight against a very skilled warrior, he fell back and his wrists almost wavered. He gasped, feeling his face fill with dirt. Upon seeing his brother being immobilized by the soldier, Ivar feared losing him and quickly launched three arrows at the enemy's back, who fell lifeless. Hvitserk looked at him from a distance and nodded, then got up and went on knocking down a guy with his shield.

The war was consumed by the screams of death. And among the warriors, one caught the attention of Ivar, was the Gustave's Captain, who seemed to be one of the most valiant in combat, suffered no damage and fought quite vigorously motivating his troops.

The boneless clenched his teeth in irritation.

Then he ordered five of his men to advance at once against the Captain. And so it was done. The host officer was attacked by several swords at the same time and from his mouth overflowed with so much blood that he choked on his own vomit before taking his last breath.

The enemy army was left without command and seemed even more disoriented.

Ganbaatar then took his place back, ahead of the horsemen. And it was at that moment that Ivar finally signaled for Lur to be played.

One of them picked up the large bronze instrument and held it up and blew it. The sound echoed across the battlefield like a terrible, reaping song. The Rus knew what it meant.

Passage to the Infantry.

Oleg, Hvitserk, and the others soon backed away. At that moment Ivar looked at Ganbaatar and finally lowered his arm.

The immense host of Rus soldiers, whose black armor populated the countryside, advanced wildly and sweepingly, crossing the war zone on their horses. The Estians soldiers who were still in the center of the camp were quickly slaughtered by Oleg's army. Near the end, the pandemonium between them was great. Many tried to run, knocked down their own brothers to make way and killed each other dizzy from the confusion. Duke Gustave also tried to escape, but it was too late. He opened his mouth in a mute breath and his bones were crushed under gallops, he was unable to breathe or move, the darkness had devoured him and he was killed trampled by the infantry, as were all his men.

Only then did the Lur stop being played.

When the battle ended, leaving only corpses, weapons and gas remains, Ivar passed through the spoils of the battle and went to the broken body of the duke. When he got there, stuck his sword in it and opened his chest, taking the heart out with his own hands.

Then he turned to Oleg and offered it as a gift. A beautiful and dangerous smile flowed on the cripple's lips. The smile that Oleg loved so much.

Taking the heart, the Prophet then raised it high, showing to his army, triumphantly:

\- THE FLEET ... IS OURS !!!

Everyone around howled raising their swords. And soon, he gave the organ to one of his guards:

\- Tell them to bake. Today we are going to have lunch Gustave The Boneless's heart.

*****

The Rus arrived in the capital of Estia with their shields over their heads, and on top of them they carried the unbone body of Gustave II, so that the whole city could testify.

The banners that displayed the orthodox cross flapped in the air while the inhabitants filled the squares to watch the March. It is said that Duchess Olivia's cry was heard throughout the castle and still in the morning, the widow left for her homeland with Agatha, her only daughter.

Later, while some soldiers were heading for the coast, Oleg and his men washed, dressed in linen clothes and gathered to celebrate Estia's take. There they sang songs about the battle, scoffed at Gustave and called the song "The Boneless Confront".

Ganbaatar also celebrated when he was appointed as the new Duke of the Province. But Oleg was quite clear in asking him:

\- Leave someone you trust here. I want you to command the troops in the Invasion.

\- Of course, my Prince. - the Captain agreed, grateful.

When lunchtime came, Gustave's heart was really cooked and served in small portions, but nobody bothered to eat it. They even laughed and said it was too cold.

And while Oleg danced with several women, spinning and singing, Ivar silently watched him from where he was. Even after the victory, he could not get the Prince of Kiev's words out of his head. Those spoken on the night they shared the same bed. The words still sounded very fresh in his mind like a ghost.

_"I believe you have been busy plotting to dethrone me"_

Hvitserk approached his brother and sat down beside him.

\- It's all right?

\- He knows. - murmured Ivar, without taking his eyes off the Prophet.

\- Who? What you're talking about?

\- Oleg. He knows about Dir. About Igor. He knows what I'm doing.

Hvitserk was silent for a few seconds, trying to assimilate something. He wasn't sure what to answer, so just asked:

\- And what are you going to do?

\- Nothing for now. But I need him to trust me again.

\- I ... I don't understand. - said the eldest spreading in the chair.

\- What don't you understand, _dear brother_?

\- How we are here. With an enemy people. Christians. We used hate them, remember? You hated them above all else and now you fight for them.

Ivar then rolled her eyes and smiled at him:

\- They are eating the heart of an enemy, celebrating the taking of a city, traveling to invade lands that are not theirs ... tell me, do you really think they are so different from us? Somehow, I feel like we're in the family.

\- No, we're not. Oleg will kill us, Ivar. He intends to destroy our gods. You heard him yourself.

\- Don't worry about this.

The Ragnarsson then gave the boneless a very deep look:

\- After we take our home back, kill him. You know you have to do this. Summon Prince Dir ...

\- We're not going to ruin the day by talking about it, are we? - interrupted tired - Why don't you have some fun, hvitserk? - You struggled a lot today. Go ... to dance.

Hvitserk nodded, letting out a slightly proud laugh and finally stood up.

Ivar, however, remained there, watching Oleg. The prophet danced drunk, sliding his hand over the woman's waist and looking at him subtly.


	2. Parte 02

_**Part 02** _

_********** _

The moment Oleg leaned Ivar against the wall and, in the low light of the corridor, put his hands around his face, the boy gasped and their lips came together boldly. Without any hesitation.

But this time it was Ivar who pulled Oleg closer to himself. He could not bear to see the Prince of Kiev with anyone other than him. And his kiss was not eager for passion, but for jealousy, even sounding like a threat.

Oleg was elated by the victory of the Rus over the Estians and could hardly believe how much he loved seeing Ivar leading the army in his varnished wagon. This was an Ivar different from the one that had arrived in Kiev, dirty and submissive as a beggar. No. The one he was kissing was the famous Scourge Of The World and Oleg idolized him deep in his mind, although he would never admit it.

Both were alone in the underground cell where Gustave's body had been taken.

Hanging from the top, the deceased burned slowly, but his semi-closed eyes still seemed to be watching them both.

Invited by the fire, Ivar soon took a seat on the cold floor, in order to watch the Duke charring.

\- This is weird. - Boneless commented, contemplative - He still seems alive to me.

Oleg did not answer, but went over to Ivar, watching too. The flames flickered, projecting the idea that the man's eyelashes were moving slowly. In fact, the Duke still seemed to be watching them. At this time a strange excitement consumed the Prince's body. He knew how much Gustave hated to see a Christian and a pagan fighting on the same side, imagine how his spirit would squirm when saw them love each other?

Overcome with malice, Oleg then buried his face in Ivar's neck, sealing a kiss there, and then reached inside his pants. The cripple was grateful to the gods that someone still managed to awaken the sensitivity in his organ, but he couldn't help but get restless when he felt the Prince's warm touch envelop his groin.

Oleg was not like Margrethe, Freydis or Katya. He had not at all afraid, just took his fingers where wanted. Maybe that was why the Ivar wasn't able to give himself completely to women. They always hesitated, made him feel uncomfortable, made him feel ugly and incapable only with the way they hesitated to touch him. Even his beloved Freydis was unable to relax him. But Oleg didn't, Oleg did not ask for permission for anything, he simply filled him with caresses and did not give Ivar the space to be ashamed.

He thought that maybe was falling in love with the Prophet. And that was scary. He felt it when Oleg's beard brushed his cheek along with an arrogant laugh that warmed the complexion.

\- Turn a little. - whispered the Prince still staring at the dead enemy - I want him to see it. 

Ivar complied, he was equally attracted to the idea of provoking the deceased. And his eyes closed the moment Oleg spat in hand and pulled his organ out, caressing it completely, up and down so calmly.

He did it very well. Firm and in no hurry. Ivar could already feel the heat of the fire reaching them, filling their skin with the smell of smoke. Oleg just watched Ivar's beautiful face twitch slightly, while pleasure crawled inside him.

Certainly no one had ever masturbated him before, thought the Prince. He realized this by the contained sigh that Ragnarsson emitted, by the way he was enjoying every second as if he needed to record everything in his mind.

Oleg thought he was so beautiful.

Ivar's half-open mouth, hot and pleading, made him wonder how delicious it must be to have it around his penis, and how beautiful he must be crawling like a snake towards her with malice in his eyes. The mere thought was enough to light it.

Driven by desire, Oleg soon straddled the viking, but he did not dare put the weight of body on his thighs, did not want to hurt his broken legs. It just hovered over Ivar, supported by his own knees.

Sometimes he would look at Gustave's corpse and laugh at the terrified countenance on the late duke's face. It was fun how the sparks gave him a dark look. The Prophet's fist accelerated the movements and Ivar leaned forward, very excited.

\- Yes ... - he whispered with desire.

And he surprised Oleg by bringing his face close and kissing him for seconds that seemed interminable.

Perhaps it was the song that the men still sang in the hall and could be heard in the basement, perhaps it was the crackle of the fire or the intensity of pleasure rising through the stomach walls, but Oleg felt that Ivar was almost crying, so he gently bit Ragnarson's lower lip making him sigh.

The pace suddenly increased and the boy broke the kiss, lowering his head and preparing to come. Oleg kept his face close to his, he didn't want to lose the sigh of pleasure that the Ivat would release. He didn't want to lose him.

The boneless leaned a little more, panting. Then all the noise of the flame lit the cell, and moments before Ivar breathed heavily and ejaculated, he heard Oleg say "I love you" in a ragged breath. It was brief and clear. And the boy's body emptied, releasing all the air from his lungs as if he were going to pass out.

Gasping, Ivar looked at Oleg for a second. I didn't know if he had said that by the heat of the moment or if, in fact, he meant that he loved him.

One part of the Viking liked to believe that what was between them was more than just sex, but the other part warned him not to get too involved. In a world where people were betrayed by thousands, brothers killed themselves and vied for power, there was no room for feelings like that. In an hour the divergence would appear, and each one would fight for own ideal.

Oleg sat beside Ivar, watching him catch his breath with his head thrown against the wall.

Under the orange glow, the Duke's body had been completely extinguished by fire. The skin could be barely seen, they had destroyed your spirit.

And when Ivar turned to Oleg again, he noticed that there was something different about his expression, something familiar. He tried to guess what it was and then found out.

It was the same expression he acquired when looking at his deceased wife's sarcophagus. A deep pain in the face, like a child that is lost from its mother. Ivar felt it when Oleg's warm hand pulled him close, offering its chest for him to rest the head. Then he mumbled "Will these singers never stop?" staring at the ceiling.

Ivar laughed. At that moment, they were both silent, just looking at the corpse of Gustave The Boneless in front of them as if they were seeing him for the first time:

\- I didn't think anyone would show up wanting to avenge my brother Askold. - Prince Rus observed, in a trance - I was surprised today ... Tell me Ivar, do you think that if you were murdered, someone would want to avenge you? Would anyone rise up in your name? For you?

Ivar took a while to answer, and did so in a very bittersweet tone:

\- No. Not as they avenged the great Ragnar Lothbrok, the great Shieldmaiden Lagertha, or as they would avenge my brother Bjorn Ironside. No. They would celebrate my death, dance on my body and love each other in front of my corpse. I was born to be hated, Oleg. - He snuggled into the lover's arms, kneading a piece of his tunic between his fingers as if it were a blanket - I have nothing but my pride. It's the only thing I have left.

\- And is there anyone you would fight for? - He asked - Someone you love very much?

The boy's gaze was soon lost in the flames.

He intended to say Igor, but feared that he might anger the Russian. He thought of telling that loved Hvitserk and that if his brother had been burned in Kattegat, Ivar would invade that city with a thousand berserkels and turn it to dust. However, something about Oleg's question seemed treacherous. As if the prophet was trying to pull a weak point out of the cripple. And he would never give away his real thoughts:

\- Aslaug. - replied finally with a half smile - My beautiful mother. But she is already dead and avenged ... Still, I miss her. Now I understand what you said, Oleg.

\- What I said?

\- About wanting to go back to your mother's womb ... Sometimes I just didn't want to be born. I just wanted to be hidden in the only woman who ever loved me one day.

Oleg smiled weakly. And her fingers tightened on Ivar's shoulder, a greater heat radiated from him:

\- I don't want you to ever betray me, Ivar. - he murmured languidly, his lips almost kissing the dark hair of the Viking - If you ever leave me, I swear I'll put you in a coffin next to my wife. I swear on your gods and mine ... Never betray me.

Prince Rus's brown eyes filled the whole room and Ivar could feel them resting on him. The boy shuddered. For he knew in his soul that he would betray him.

Although didn't want to.

For in a short time, Oleg had given him things that Ivar had never received in his life. It wasn't just a place at court or an army to get revenge. He had given him the feeling of flying over the Kingdom of Kiev like a bird with great wings, he had given him a son without having to lie. Oleg had made him discover pleasure in bed and he didn't think he was a monster, but understood and laughed at his stories.

The worst thing Ivar could do was to betray him. But the Boneless knew that day would come and it deeply disturbed his soul, making him leave Oleg immediately:

\- We better get back. - Said closing his pants and grabbing the crutch to get up - I believe that everyone must already be feeling our absence.

The prophet also stood up.

And something about the way Ivar moved quickly out of the cell without saying a single word made him sigh with unease.

With a burned jaw, Gustave had rotten teeth. Now he seemed to be laughing at Oleg.


End file.
